


Forest Fairy - The Dream Gem

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: :D, Conan is 9 cause I like this age on him better, Edogawa Conan doesn't exist (does he tho? v4), I had so much fun writing from Kaito's pov, Kaitou KID doesn't exist (does he tho? v3), Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Kuroba Kaito's debut as a magician, Kuroba Touichi lives (does he tho? v5), M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Ran is a big fan so are Sonoko and Kazuha, a bit of angst I think but only a little, confusing memories? most likely, dreams come true, gasp a kiss, happier universe, hope you'll like it, it has NOT been 2/3 years after turning into Conan, magical gem (not pandora), making Shinichi blush is Kaito's lifegoal, no Black Org (is it tho?), no Pandora (is it tho? v2), no beta'd, sorry for my poor English skills, there was an attempt at hijacking Kaito's divine beverage, title explains it all tho, you neeed to read to see for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: "As I didn't want to risk being caught any more than it was necessary, I quickly tossed the diamond his way....it was a miscalculated toss, seriously.I darted after the gem as it was about to hit the floor and not small hands of the detective as I wanted it to. What is wrong with me?'Maybe I really need this break, after all' - that was my last thought as I found myself touch the weirdly shining jewel, which stopped just several inches above the floor. I only registered that Kudo was in the same position opposite me and after locking eyes with his surprised ones, everything bathed in blinding green light and we vanished from this world with our minds blanking. Literally."
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Forest Fairy - The Dream Gem

„Thank you for your attendance as always, inspector Nakamori, Tantei-san, but I am afraid that I need to take my leave now. So then, see you another time, gentlemen!” as I said that, I dropped a smoke bomb (and maybe another one with purple glitter but who knows) and then left the airy room. Stairs were unguarded and, geez, will they ever learn? They were hopeless with their handling with my heists even after two years now since I’ve became the second Kaitou KID. And one would think I’d have more exciting time as so many months flew by…

I wasn’t bored, I was never at heists for goodness sake! It was always a great time for me when I could practice new and new magic tricks and play with policemen in cat and mouse (as expected they never won which must be frustrating for them but well). Also, every gemstone I borrow is oddly beautiful when looking at it under the moonlight. It is also kind of devastating for my psychical wellbeing when each and every one of them turns out to not being Pandora. It was tiring. If I could, I would use a break but phantom thieves with mission don’t have such a privilege. I _need_ to find this stupid mythical rock before Snake and destroy it, preferably just in front of his eyes.

After arriving at the rooftop I immediately held my tonight’s heist’s target – big green diamond with refined name ‘Forest Fairy’ – to catch with it beams of moonlight. I was looking forward to this one big jewel because of legend it was carrying with itself. This gem is believed to grant one’s dreams if desire for these dreams is strong enough. It might have been some roundabout way to say it gives immortality so that’s where my higher than usual expectations for the jewel were. One step closer to finding Pandora… or so I thought.

Lighted Forest Fairy was indeed beautiful with its delicate green halo which appeared after shining at it with moonlight but that was it. No smaller red gem inside it, no magical immortality stone _again_. Eh, maybe I should stop with having higher expectations, they aren’t doing anything good to my mental health. I sighed, letting my poker face fade a bit as I tried to put the gem in one of my pockets. ‘Tried’ being a key word as I mostly felt than saw soccer ball missing my face just mere millimetres. Terrifying as always but man, did I miss these deadly weapons of destruction. Involuntary my lips turned into devil-may-care grin as I faced the 9-years-old bo-- teenager. Kudo Shinichi stuck in the body of one Edogawa Conan whom a lot of people knew as KID-killer for his ability to match wits with elusive phantom thief such as myself. I must to admit I loved meeting him; it was always the most exciting part at my heists even if sometimes painful when my reflex wasn’t enough against his evil soccer balls. Source of my nightmares.

“KID,” said Kudo after adjusting his too big glasses. He then extended his hand towards me with his palm pointed upwards. “Give back the diamond and I may let you go.”

“Such a merciful offer, my dear detective,” I almost purred in response. My voice was lower than usual, just the amount it needed to make the too young face in front of me flushed. I loved making him blush, it was captivating and surprisingly easy to achieve. Just some little, oddly satisfying hobby of mine.

I sighed, once again looking at the illuminated jewel having ignored the teenager-turned-child who was quickly regaining his composure and starting to hold his demonic tranquilizer watch in my direction. As I didn’t want to risk being caught any more than it was necessary, I quickly tossed the diamond his way.

…it was a miscalculated toss, seriously.

I darted after the gem as it was about to hit the floor and not small hands of the detective as I wanted it to. What is wrong with me?

‘ _Maybe I really need this break, after all_ ’ – that was my last thought as I found myself touch the weirdly shining jewel which stopped just several inches above the floor. I only registered that Kudo was in the same position opposite me and after locking eyes with his surprised ones, everything bathed in blinding green light and we vanished from this world with our minds blanking. Literally.

**

I woke up after what felt like an eternity and found myself lying on the blanket under the trees. Weird, when did I even fall asleep? And where were Aoko and Hakuba? Wait, why would I be with them? Where was Kudo? And why wasn’t I in my Kaitou KID costume?

...who is this ‘Kaitou KID’ I am thinking about...?

“Kaito!” I heard Aoko’s scream before I saw her. She was running to me with Hakuba in tow. It looked like she was angry at me but that wasn’t anything new. Just _what_ did I do this time to make her mad? I yawned, stretching myself until my back popped and that was when I was rewarded with the presence of those two people I was here with. We had picnic? Picnic under the trees with sandwiches and such. Right, I was hungry. Maybe. ~~ _I was._~~ Finding Kudo may wait. Whoever Kudo was, it’s not if I knew any person with that surname. ~~_High school detective of the East, Kudo Shinichi. Currently turned into nine-years-old Edogawa Conan._~~ Right, no questioning my brain. Sandwich.

“Kaito,” Aoko repeated this time standing next to me as I started to eat this soft bread without any finny things in it. Am I in heaven or something? “You again hadn’t slept enough at night, right? You _know_ you should! Just stop already with—“ ~~_stealing things as Kaitou KID_~~ “—playing video games all night! I know you really like it but you must to know when to stop!” 

“Ahoko, don’t you mother me! My ~~_mom_~~ parents being overseas again don’t mean I don’t have ~~_her_~~ them! I don’t need second mom!” I whined, having finished the first sandwich. Was it just my imagination or I heard someone else at this park yelling the name “Shinichi”? ~~_Kudo Shinichi? Is he here somewhere?_~~ And why was it even bothering me? I shrugged it of; it wasn’t important after all.

“But Aoko-kun is right, Kuroba, you should focus more on your health, you know you can’t be as reckless as you are now your whole life, right?”

“Aaaaaand second dad. Thanks, Hakudad,” I spitted though with cheerfulness in my voice. It was nice when these people cared about me when my parents weren’t currently in Japan ~~_even if one of them was this bastard Hakuba_~~. ...did I not like him? Why do I feel like I should not? Welp, it doesn’t matter, I need to go to home soon ~~_to find this Forest Fairy jewel again_~~ to do homework for Monday; I have preparations for magic show to do. I wanted to perform one of these for some time now and Sunday next week will be my great day! Amazing debut on stage of Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire! Will I be able to sleep before this at all? And weren’t my parents supposed to be here next Friday because of it? What am I thinking; they certainly _will_ be here for me.

~~_Just when did I found time for performing?_ ~~

I finished homework without actually writing anything which should have been more concerning than it was because that was just weird. ~~_And when have I even returned home? I was very much at park just a while ago..._~~ No thinking; sleeping. Go to sleep, Kuroba Kaito, tomorrow you have a lot of great things to do!

Why did it feel like a second? Aoko was at my house since 7am, waking me up because of that and now she didn’t want me to drink my ambrosia, my life essence, my meaning of everything, my—

“Give me back my liquid sugar, you heartless woman!” it was an amazing divine cocoa drink with sugar, whipped cream, marshmallows and extra chocolate. I made it myself and was about to take a first sip when my annoying childhood friend took it from me. I felt like ~~_Kudo Shinichi without caffeine_~~ sugar-deprived zombie. It was terrible; I seriously _needed_ it. How will I be able to survive today without my sugar-rush?

“You know you can’t, Kaito! Do you want to be fat?”

“You should know I couldn’t care less about my weight, Ahoko, I’m not you! And you know I have a high metabolism! I need my morning sugar! I’d _die_ without it!”

“Literal drama queen!” my friend whispered to herself under her nose. Rude. I put my tongue out at her when she wasn’t looking and after just one flick of my hand I switched my cup of cocoa with random apple lying on the counter in front of me. When Aoko was busy being surprised and perplexed I took the chance to drink the divine beverage in several big gulps and then run to my room with the girl hot on my trail.

**

Friday came quicker than I felt it. It was a nice school week full of pranking my classmates and teachers. I couldn’t have spent those last days before my debut as a magician any better _~~I should have been looking for the Forest Fairy, tho~~_. What’s more, my parents are going to be home in only several hours! It was a lot of time since last I saw them. _~~For dad it would be more than eight years now, he’s dead after all, so what is he doing here alive? That’s impossible.~~_

I was waiting at Aoko’s who suddenly decided she wanted to play board games with me and her dad. It was nice. I can’t remember the last time we were spending time together like this. _~~It feels so good to not be responsible of destroying her quality family meeting for once.~~_ I realised just how much I missed something like that. Why wasn’t I doing it more often? Maybe I should from now on...?

Doorbell rang. I was the one who sprinted to the door and I didn’t even bother with looking through the peephole, just letting the two people inside. At the sight of a tall man with small moustache and mischievous twinkle in his eye I just started to cry without any reason. The man ~~_Kuroba Touichi, my **dad** oh my pigeons, how is it even possible, **he’s dead**_~~ looked surprised but quickly regained his famous poker face with a gentle smile I used to love seeing. This seemed to trigger even more tears to appear on my face but it was irrelevant at the moment.

My body moved on its own and soon I found myself hugging the person I wanted to hug for as long as I can remember. Not long after that I felt strong, familiar arms encircling my body along with one more pair of hands.

It felt so safe. I wasn’t this happy in a long while now.

**

I dressed myself up in a white suit with cape, top hat and monocle. My shirt was royal blue and my tie tomato red. When I looked into the tall mirror standing next to the door, I cringed. Was I seriously going to go to people dressed like ~~_internationally wanted thief Kaitou KID_~~ _that_ under my true name? Wasn’t it ~~_dangerous_~~ just stupid? After thinking about it for a while longer I shrugged and went outside.

I could hear even from here the audience chanting “KID, KID, KID!” and I couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline as I quickened my steps and walked onto the stage. With a flourish bow I shouted:

“Ladies and gentlemen!”

And that was when I regained my consciousness.

****

Shinichi never really thought why he was coming to Kaitou KID’s heists. They were... kind of fun, he thinks...? The thing is, it was the only thing in his life which was equally exciting and _safe_ for everyone. Chasing criminals was exciting indeed but as for the ‘safe’ part... Let’s say that being shot isn’t a funny business.

So that’s it, Shinichi liked Kaitou KID’s heists very much. But there was one more reason to that besides it being exciting and fun. It was the thief himself. He was the only one who treated him seriously as a _threat_ , like he was somebody to be wary of, like a _rival_. He had rivalry with Heiji, that’s right, but it wasn’t really it as the other detective was his best friend. KID was...

...who was KID to him?

Someone really annoying, that’s for sure.

Ugh, why can’t he just let himself be hit by the ball?

“KID. Give back the diamond and I may let you go.”

“Such a merciful offer, my dear detective,” KID purred out. The tone of his voice made Shinichi blush what he hated dearly and it wasn’t making his heart hammer in his chest at all. He willed the redness away from his face and raised his arm with the tranquilizer watch on it. That made the thief toss the gem in detective’s direction in no time.

Shinichi swore in his mind when he quickly projected that the diamond was going to land on the ground four feet from him. He more felt than saw that KID rushed to the gem as well to protect it from breaking into pieces.

Shinichi’s hand touched the jewel, which suddenly started to shine. It was surprising. Some sort of KID’s trick? No, his reaction to this unexpected predicament was too genuine to be faked. Maybe this was actually real magic...?

Yeah, and teenagers can suddenly turn into 9-years-olds.

‘ _Oi, give me a break already_ ’, thought shrunken detective as he locked eyes with thief’s startled ones seconds before everything vanished in blinding green light.

**

A week has passed since Shinichi last went with Ran, Sonoko and Masumi to a park. He shuddered when he remembered the way his longest friend yelled at him after he had taken a nap under a tree just because he felt like it. It’s not his fault he cannot sleep at nights! All these cases the police asked him to help them with... They cannot solve themselves, can they? He’s a saviour of Japanese police after all.

He huffed while folding his arms. It was Sunday nine a.m. and he wasn’t happy at all to be awake at this ungodly hour when it was weekend. He needed coffee. He _seriously_ needed coffee. It is too early to listen to Ran fangirling about some very talented young magician their age who will debut today. She _knew_ he doesn’t enjoy magic shows so why won’t she _leave_ him?

“Shinichi! Are you even listening to me?” her sudden yell caused the detective to almost fell off his chair. She rolled her eyes, having received her answer. “I already bought us tickets so why won’t you just go with me? I don’t want to go alone!”

“Why can’t you just go with Sonoko or Sera then?” Shinichi asked pleadingly. Seriously, why couldn’t she go with them? It’d be better for both of them.

“Masumi-chan promised her mom to go to SPA with her today and you know that Sonoko was asked by her uncle to sit with him in a VIP lodge. She wanted me to sit with them but I didn’t want to bother Jirokichi-san. Somehow he looked very interested in this magician...”

“That’s it, I’m calling Hattori,” boy decided, standing to get his phone. Ran looked at him in confusion. She wanted to tell something but was interrupted by the start of the call. She silently huffed to herself and put the kettle on to make some coffee. 

That’s how Ran ended up going at the show with Kazuha what left Shinichi and Heiji to solve cases together the whole evening. It quickly became a competition between the two of them, which wasn’t surprising at all. At one moment Tokyoite couldn’t stop the feeling that something was just _wrong_ , not knowing what exactly but he just shrugged it off. It wasn’t more important than showing his friend who was the best detective in Japan, after all.

**

At Monday Shinichi didn’t know what the commotion in his class was about. He just walked in through the door with Ran in tow as always and then stopped in his track, when he saw somebody sitting at his desk. The person (male teenager with dark ruffled hair) was dressed in a black school uniform which most likely was from Ekoda High School. He was almost lying on the desk like he was here a long time and decided to sleep while waiting for something.

When detective saw the stranger, all of his classmates looked at him with questions in their eyes. He could only answer them with confusion visible on his face which was even deepened when Ran loudly gasped next to him. When he looked at her she was wearing surprised and delighted expression on her face.

“What’s wrong, Ran?” Shinichi asked and he already could guess what was happening when he saw the familiar twinkle in her eye. She was acting like always when she was about to start fangirling. And about what would she fangirl now? Especially if it was somehow related to the stranger supposedly sleeping on his desk...

“Is he by any chance... that magician who debuted yesterday?” his question was directed to Ran but it wasn’t her who answered him. No, the voice he heard was masculine and playful with a bit of some different emotion he couldn’t quite describe. It was also oddly familiar.

“Great deduction as always, Tantei-kun. Or should I call you _Meitantei_ now?” the magician asked with a low purr which somehow made Shinichi slightly blush. Having seen that, stranger smirked and suddenly appeared in front of the puzzled detective putting one of his hands on the small of his back and giving him a red rose, which appeared out of nowhere in his second hand. Shinichi’s face became even redder and somehow more annoyed than confused when he heard wolf whistles from his classmates who were seeing this. He quickly took the rose with an angry huff and pushed the other boy back. He got past the magician to reach his now abandoned desk, ignoring him like his subconsciousness told him to do. Other boy seemingly didn’t mind that and just followed him like a puppy with a smug smile. He sat on desk like he belonged to this place, took several colourful balls from somewhere and just started to juggle them. He was very skilled at that like everyone could expect from promising young magician.

Shinichi hoped the menace would leave if he ignored him long enough so he decided to just do that but to his annoyance he was still here without a will to go somewhere else.

“Shinichi! You hadn’t told me you knew Kuroba-kun!” Ran suddenly shouted with surprise and accusation which made her friend slightly cringe. He turned to her and opened his mouth, suddenly lost and not sure what to say. 

“But I don’t know... him...” he stopped, confused. That was the correct answer, right...? But then why would his voice sound familiar? And what was this whole weird longing he felt when he looked at him? And why was he blushing so hard just because of the tone of his voice? He wasn’t the type of person to become infatuated with somebody so quick after just meeting them, so didn’t that mean that he...?

Kuroba unexpectedly moved closer to him, putting his face in his hair with his nose touching his ear. His slender fingers were resting over Shinichi’s partially clothed collarbone. Both of these actions made his heartbeat and breathing go erratic, once again confusing him about his _actual_ acquaintance of this person. There’s no way he doesn’t know him. But from where...?

“Does name ‘Kaitou KID’ mean anything to you, _Edogawa Conan-kun_?” Kuroba whispered right into Shinichi’s ear. His hot breath softly skimming over naked flesh of his neck would make the second boy’s whole body hot if it wasn’t for the fact that the words he heard shocked him. He suddenly _remembered_. Everything, even the few little facts he knew about one particular phantom thief, enough to made one more undeniable deduction.

Shinichi grabbed magician’s face without warning and kissed him. It ended far too quickly if somebody asked him but it wasn’t the place for something more as they had stunned audience looking at them in silence. Even Kaito was just quietly gaping at him, seemingly not expecting him to do something like that. Now it was detective’s time to smirk, which he did, watching with pleasure as shiver ran across other teenager’s body when he heard the next two sentences said this time straight into _his_ ear with low murmur. “So your name was Kuroba Kaito, right? I’ll make sure to remember it, _Kaitou KID-san_.”

The always calm Magician under the Moonlight was gracefully as red as tomato.

****

Thinking about my father, who waited at me at our house at the moment, hurts. It’s not him, not really. He’s dead. He’s been dead for more that eight years now. Dead person cannot just appear in front of other people with living body. I know it is only a dream but... Boy, does it _hurt_. 

I agreed to wait for Kudo at his mansion (which was actually empty; was he happy without anyone around him?) to think with him how to return to our world. Our real, grey world, with me running after rocks and with Kudo running alongside children from primary school. I would lie if I said I’d like to return to it without any regrets. After all, who wouldn’t want to live in a world in which everything is as it’s _supposed_ to be. Without sadness, loss and everlasting danger lurking around each corner? It was paradise, it was heaven it was—

\--fake.

So, so fake world full of lies and unreality.

And too calm. I don’t like things being so calm. I feed on chaos and adrenaline. Sure, I debuted as a magician just a day ago and I had a really good feedback from my fans and my dad was _so proud_ of me, but it just wasn’t it. Sure, I could be a phantom thief again but that would be purposeless and just stupid to take Aoko’s dad from her in this fake world too. It’s supposed to be a happy dream for all of its characters, not for just a few.

Too calm, too calm. I’d die in there from boredom. Things should be how they were, no matter how it hurts to not have dad again when I return to reality. I just need to wait for Kudo to return and everything’s gonna be alright. Yes, Kudo who kissed me a while ago. He kissed me.

 _Oh my pigeons, **he kissed me**!_ I was kissed by Meitantei!

“ **Aaaaaaah, why?!** ” I whined to myself, sure I was alone in the whole mansion. The familiar voice denied it.

“What do you mean by ‘why’?” Kudo asked, amused. I wished for my face to remain pokerfaced. Hope it worked.

“Why can’t I find this stupid magical rock anywhere!” It was smooth, I’d say myself. But the detective didn’t buy it at all. Stupid handsome detectives and their kissable mouth. Ah, I meant— you know what? It doesn’t matter; I’m talking to myself after all.

So there was that thing. That thing with Kudo looking at me as if I was hiding something from him (which I was, but it wasn’t the thing he for sure though it was). What I did next was pure precaution to not let my inner thoughts out but with an acceptable story.

“Do you think I lied and I had it on me this whole time or something like that?! I told you I don’t--!”

“Kuroba,” he interrupted me, his face unreadable. He didn’t say anything more and just pointed at one of my hands with which I was gesticulating while shouting at him. This made me stop and look at my pointed limb, only then recognizing the cold, smooth texture resting in my palm. It was a green diamond. It was _the_ green diamond. Forest Fairy.

(I will _not_ confess to yelling from surprise and to almost dropping the gem.)

After a while I calmed myself down, clearing my throat. “How is it even--?“ It’s time to look at it logically, I guess? That is, as logically as this illogical situation allows. “Right, a dream. Dreams are creations of our subconsciousness. Everything’s possible and the like. That’s why I have the _freaking Forest Fairy_ in my hand!“

“Shut up and just take us back, idiot,” Kudo said with amusement audible in his voice. Was he walking closer to me or was it just my imagination? “You know how, right?” Yup, he definitely was reducing the distance between us. I found myself doing it too, already out of breath.

“I will come up with something for sure,” I murmured, our noses touching and hearts equally racing. He looked at me from under his eyelashes and smirked. His next words almost killed my poor heart. “Are you going to kiss me or not? It may be your last chance in a while when I’ll be in child’s body again,” his voice was low and seductive, only at the end of the second sentence it became distressed. I didn’t like it, so I did what he wanted me to do and kissed these lips without waiting any longer.

After what felt like an eternity and what was unfortunately only few seconds or so, we drew apart. Kudo was looking at me with mirth in his eyes, which could for sure be seen in my look too. My hand with the gem unconsciously moved on its own to touch detective’s hand too. As I was looking into his blue, blue eyes, the blinding green light appeared, absorbing us both. 

‘ _Thank you_ ,’ was my last thought as we once again vanished, this time from the world we lived in for only one week, our minds blanking.

**

“KID,” said Kudo after adjusting his too big glasses. He then extended his hand towards me with his palm pointed upwards. “Give back the diamond and I may let you go.”

“Such a merciful offer, my dear detective,” I purred in response. My voice was lower than usual, just the amount it needed to make the too young face in front of me flushed. I loved making him blush, it was captivating and surprisingly easy to achieve. It was making me oddly wistful too, but I couldn’t figure out why.

I sighed, once again looking at the illuminated jewel, having ignored the teenager-turned-child who was quickly regaining his composure and starting to hold his demonic tranquilizer watch in my direction. As I didn’t want to risk being caught any more than it was necessary, I quickly tossed the diamond his way.

When the gem was on its trajectory to the detective, I found myself captivated by the beautiful green light oozing from the rock and somehow I knew Kudo was looking at it too with the same emotions I was feeling right now. It made me remember the blue, blue eyes looking at me after a soft kiss and I _knew_ the owner of these beautiful twin gemstones.

Our eyes met and this is when I regained my memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I fiNaLlY ended this. I had troubles with finishing this story because there were several things I wasn't pleased with and I didn't want to post this in that unpleasant state. But now everything's fine >:D
> 
> Sooooo I want to thank all of you who read this and I hope my first Kaishin wasn't so bad. I'd be very happy if you left kudos or comment here >:D  
> As this is the last day of this bloody year, I want to wish all of you happy 2021 year without any trashy surprises cause we all had enough of these already. Stay safe, everyone, and have a nice new year! <3


End file.
